One Hell of a cat
by SonGokuSuperSayijin4
Summary: A few months after the end of Kuroshitsuji 2 Sebastian is once more on the prowl for a new victim.. er.. i mean client to sign a contract with while Ciel is busy learning the ways of a demon. Finally Sebastian manages to find a tasty soul to sign a contract with. A young neko named Mayu. Adventures and tradegys are sure to ensure with a demon and a vengeful neko combination.
1. Her Butler, contract making

One hell of a cat

I leaned against a nearby wall and sighed, my tail tapping slightly as I stared blankly at the wall opposite me. The small room was decorated in aplain white paint and up above me was the outline of what used to be a small window but was now filled in with hard concrete. The window had been there until one of the test subjects in the building somehow managed to escape a few years ago. Since then the doctors heightened the security of the establishment and left not even a slight crack in the wall unfilled. This place was quite dreary and I hated it. I hated this hell hole and its workers with a burning passion. I wanted to be away from this prison, to be free. But I knew there was no way that would ever occur. I was a good for nothing test subject, or at least that's what the doctors had told me countless times throughout the years.

Suddenly I heard a slight scuffing sound outside my door and I instinctively leapt up from my slumped position and into a fighting position, a position I immediately dropped after realizing that fighting back would be futile. Even if I did manage to take down a doctor so two I would soon be overpowered by the rest of the doctors and tortured in a grotesque way, a way that I really do not want to get into at the moment.

" Retrieve test subject M-023 for testing. Bring her into testing room 45 and ready her for the procedure." A gruff voice ordered from outside my door and I pressed myself even farther against the opposite wall, hoping against hope to either A turn invisible or B somehow magically pass through the wall. Unfortunately neither option occurred.

I watched silently as the large block wall to my cell opened, causing an abundance of light to flood the nearly pitch black room and nearly blinded me in the process. I hissed as my retinas felt a burning sensation pass through them and I turned to face away from the agonizing light. It had to have been days at least since someone had last entered my cell.

" M-023 come with me. You are needed in testing room 45."

I didn't move.

The doctor sighed and once again spoke.

" Get over here now you damn brat."

I still refused to leave my corner, hoping that maybe if I stayed still long enough the doctor would leave me alone. I got no such luck. Instead I got a whip thrashed against my back and was then practically dragged out of the cell by my feet. I didn't struggle or scream. I was much to weak to do much of anything besides breath. It had been days since I was feed and my stomach was beginning to devour itself.

" What a worthless subject you are. " I heard the doctor mutter as he ruthlessly dragged me down a series of hallways until he finally stopped before a medium sized white door with the number 45 printed in black in the center of it.

" Now stand up you bitch." The doctor barked, slapping me once again with his whip. I winced slightly at the pain but obeyed him and shakingly stood up from the freezing cold floor below me. My long straight brown hair hung loosely from my scalp and covered one eye. My light blue eyes no doubt showed nothing but sadness and anger in them as I stared at the doctor who held his whip out threatening in front of him, almost as if he was daring me to try and attack him.

" Yes sir." I mumbled, my voice sounding scratchy and foreign to me.

The doctor snickered at my undefying attitude and turned to face the door once more.

" This is doctor Louis here with test subject M-023. She is ready for experimentation."

The doctor then turned back to face me, a bored expression on his face.

" Get in here brat." He ordered, opening the door before shoving me roughly into the familiar testing room. I had been in here numerous times before for different experiments, all of which failed or caused a completely different reaction then what they expected. I shivered as I recalled all the different reactions that the medicine had on my body. So far only one experiment had been vaguely successful on me and that was a pair of cat ears and a matching black tail. That had been one of the most painful experiments due to the agonizing pain of the ears and tail breaking skin. The doctors had been most disappointed at my transformation. Apparently they had wished for the experiment to turn me into an actual house cat and not just a freak with cat ears and a tail.

I soundlessly stepped into the testing room and sat on the familiar metal table that was placed right smack dab in the middle of the room. I didn't have to look around the room to know what surrounded me. There were 3 doctors that were busily setting things up in the room and all different types of medical tools lined up against the walls. You name it they had it.

" I thought this experiment was supposed to be performed on test subject K-003." One doctor spoke as she began to attach the table restraints to my arms and ankles. I still showed no defiance.

" Yes it was but the last experiment performed on her reacted poorly on her and ended up killing her." Another doctor responded. He spoke the news of a young girls death in the same tone as you would speak of an upcoming math test. It was horrible... Wait... No... My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered why that number sounded so familiar to me. That number... it belonged to my friend... The only friend I had made in this torture chamber. She had been in my cell with me for a while once when the building reached full captivity. Over that time we had become friends and I had vowed to protect her with my life. She was only 6... Only 6 and she was dead... she was killed...

" No!" I suddenly screamed and began to violently trash my limbs around. Only one of my legs had been chained down so I could still move mostly.

" I hate you! I hate you all! Go to hell! All of you go to Hell!" I cried, allowing several tears to escape my eyes as I trashed around. I felt the doctors try to calm me down but no matter what I wouldn't. I didn't care about punishments anymore. I only wanted these people to die. For them to experience the same pain that I had felt throughout all of these years. I wanted them gone.

" Rot in Hell!"

Suddenly the lights around me shut off and the room became pitch black. I stopped my trashing as several ear piercing screams filled the air around me and I frantically searched the room for the source of the screaming. What was going on?!

Several seconds passed before the lights flashed back on to show all 3 doctors laying face down on the floor, dead. Blood gushed from their heads. I looked up from the blood to see a pale, tall man dressed in all black standing at the end of the table near my feet. I stared curiously at him. He was not wearing the custom white lab coat that all the doctors were required to wear at all times.

" W..Who are you?" I stuttered, getting into a sitting position. I was terrified of this man. I mean he had just managed to murder 3 doctors in 5 seconds without making a peep, who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of this man?

" Hello Miss. I am here to propose a deal with you." The man began, bowing slightly in front of me.

" What kind of deal? And what are you doing here?" I squeaked, trying to pry my foot lose from the restraint with little success.

" You brought me here." The man replied, giving me a sly smile.

" What... What do you mean?"

I was perplexed at this. What was he talking about?

"Your anger and hatred brought me here. I have come to propose a deal with you. A deal of which I will serve you to gain revenge in exchange for your soul."

My eyes widened at this. My soul?

The man noticed my confused expression and continued.

" I am a demon. I will assist you in any way you request until you reach your goal and all I ask in return is for your soul once you have achieved your goal.

Outside the door of the testing room I heard frantic screams of doctors as they made their way towards this testing room. The dead doctors screams had no doubt alerted them of some type of danger.

" Yes." I said, turning to look at the man. " I agree to make a contract with you."

" Are you sure Miss? If you make a contract with me you can not cancel it."

" I don't care! I just want to make the people who killed my family and friends to pay! I agree to make a deal with you!"

The man gave me a devilish smile before nodding.

" If that is your final decision then I shall form a contract with you. Now where would you like your sign?"

" Sign?"

By now I heard the doctors outside the door. They were furiously jiggling the jammed door in an attempt to gain access to the room. Crap we had to leave fast!

" The sign makes our contract official. The more noticeable of a place it is in the stronger the contract is."

" My hand!" I suddenly blurted out. " I wish to make the mark on my right hand."

" As you wish, Master." The demon replied. Suddenly I felt an excruciatingly painful burning sensation appear on my hand and that was when I finally lost consciousness.

I tiredly opened one eye and attempted to peer through the bright light that surrounded me. This vibrant light and glorious smell... what is it? Finally when my eyes adjusted enough I could make out a black haired man staring down at me with a smile.

" oh good finally your awake, Master." The demon said, his tone sweet and caring.

My reflexes immediately kicked in and I leapt out of his arms and landed on the ground gracefully. Then again I did have cat like reflexes. The demon looked bewildered at my sudden action but stayed still. Suddenly I recalled all the past events and looked around at my surroundings. I was right... This smell... this beautiful smell... it belonged to the grass and the trees... I was outside... finally after all these years I was outside.

" What next, Master?" The demon asked, bowing before me.

" Huh?" I looked from the demon down to my right hand and nodded. The demon was not lying after all. There actually was a red sign tattooed on my right hand. It was a picture of a red upside down star with a few words printed in it that I did not quite understand or recognize from anywhere.

" What is your name?" I finally asked, looking back over at the demon.

" My name is whatever you wish for it to be, My lord."

" Hm... well you are a demon. You have made other contracts in the past have you not?"

" Yes, My lord. I have made numerous contracts in the past."

" What did your last client call you?"

I wasn't quite sure what to call a demon so I decided to just call him what his last master called him.

His expression drooped silently at the mentioning of his last master before looking up at me and responding.

" My last master called me Sebastian Michealis."

" Hm... Sebastian... Yes that name will do just fine. From now on you shall be known as Sebastian Michealis."

" Yes, My lord." Sebastian agreed before standing back up. Dang he was tall. He was at least a few inches taller than I. " What should we do now, then?"

I stared blankly at him. I had no idea what to do now. I had never planned on actually escaping the institute.

" I...I'm not sure. I have been in that prison for so long..."

Sebastian seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding.

" No worries. I can build a new mansion for you."

" A mansion?" I asked. Even before being kidnapped and taken to that place I had never lived in a mansion. I had lived in a typical house as just a normal person. We weren't poor but we also weren't rich. We were middle class and lived happily... That is until the accursed day that my whole life turned to hell.

" Yes of course. Where else would a noble live?" Sebastian smiled.

" I'm no noble." I admitted, still staring at the vast landscape that surrounded me. I could detect the strong aroma of gas filtrating through the air and smiled as I finally detected the location of which it originated from. A few miles to my left was the burnt remains of the laboratory that had tested and hurt me for most of my childhood. The grass around it had also been scorched but the fire seemed to have halted right before it set the entire forest on fire. How long was I unconscious? The last thing I recalled was passing out on the metal table in a testing room due to the overwhelming pain on my right hand and fatigue.

" Yes you are, master. Things have already been arranged for you. It will take a bit of time before you gain peoples respect but that is easily done. Humans are fooled oh so easily."

" How? How did you manage that?" I asked, thoroughly confused by his words. Could you really suddenly become a noble? I had always thought that was a rank you were born into. Then again each Noble family had to start somewhere right?

" If I couldn't do that much for my master than what kind of Butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked. " "Now where would you like your mansion?"

Hmm That's a good question. Where would I like my mansion? Suddenly an idea sparked in my head and I looked over at Sebastian, who seemed to be quite fascinated by my swishing cat tail. How odd. I guess he likes cats?

" This place is a few miles from London, Correct?"

" Yes that is Correct, Master."

" Very well. Then I wish for my Mansion to be built here."

Sebastian raised his eye brow at my decision but nodded all the same.

" Very good Master. But before that what are the rules of our contract?"

" Rules?" I asked. What was he talking about?

" Yes. The rules for me. The contract needs certain rules to it, rules which you must decide."

" Very well. My rules are that you must protect me with your life until I achieve my goal, you must follow all my orders perfectly, never lie to me and never leave me."

Sebastian smiled at me and closed his eyes.

" Simple enough. As you wish my Lord. Now shall I begin the construction?"

~ Several hours later~

" Oh my! You already constructed the manor? But it only took you a couple of hours. That's impossible!" I gasped, marveling at the gigantic Manor in front of me. This looked as though it had taken years to build to perfection. I mean sure Sebastian was a demon but who knew he could build such a thing in hardly any time.

" Yes that is indeed true. It is impossible for a mere human to build something such as this is such little time but not for a demon. You see, Master, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked, his amber eyes shining a bright red as he said the last line.

" Oh I see. Well it is in fact Marvelous but now how will we be able to keep up such a place? Workers will be needed."

" Yes Indeed. I have a few workers in mind for this job, though they aren't exactly the best at their assigned jobs they are born killers."

" Is that so? Bring them here in the morning. For now I wish to retire. I am exchanged from todays events."

" Certainly, My lady. Will you be requiring assistance in your dressing?"

I blushed furiously at the idea of a man helping me dress and shook my head.

" No I am quite capable of dressing on my own, but anyway I have no clothes to change into. These rags were the only clothes given to me In that hellhole."

Sebastian studied me curiously at my refusal for his help before repling to my second question.

" I have taken the liberty to fully stock your closets. I even had them specially made so that your adorable cat tail doesn't get stuck in the clothing.

I blushed again at the comment and looked at the fluffy appendage that was swaying lesuirely behind me.

" You sure do love cats don't you?"

Sebastian smiled and replied in a sweet and innocent voice.

" Oh so you have noticed. Yes I am quite fascinated by them."

I laughed at his words and shook my head.

" I would think Demons would be more of a dog person."

Sebastian made a face at my comment and shook his head, his midnight black hair swaying back and forth at the moment.

" No. Quite frankly I detest those creatures."

I laughed again at the uncomfortable look on Sebastian's face.

" I'm not that much of a dog person myself. That's one thing we can agree on. Now come. I shall now retire."

Sebastian's POV:

I waited patiently outside of my new masters door as she dressed herself for bed. It was quite strange having a new master, especially a female one. I hadn't had a female client for centuries at least. Though this was the first time my client was half cat. I smirked. I have to admit, I was quite intrigued when I first saw her. She was such an innocent and sweet girl with a soul burning for revenge. Her soul was tainted with Hatred and sorrow, yet there was still undeniable happiness and kindness. She had quite a sweet soul indeed and I was determined to devour this one. I would not lose her soul like I lost Ciels.

" Speaking of which I wonder how Ciel is managing on his own. I do believe he signed a contract of his own with some young child. I found the soul and persuaded him to take it. It would be a great beginning for him, seeing as he still finds difficulty buttoning his own shirts. Well at least this one seemed to be able to manage more on her own. Perhaps I would have more time to relax with this one than I had with Ciel." I thought, tapping my chin with my white gloved index finger.

" You may come in now Sebastian." Mayu called from the other side of the closed door.

" Yes, My lady."

I grabbed the metal doorknob and turned it slightly to the side and pushed the door open, revealing a fully clothed Mayu in a silk nightgown. She cleaned up quite nicely. Her once bushy and wild long brown hair was now smooth and silky and ran down her back, stopping mid back. Her black cat ears were lazily down and her tail swayed slightly behind her as she stood beside her bed, staring over at me. She made quite an adorable cat.

" So what is the schedule for tomorrow?" Mayu asked, walking over to her large black bed that was overstuffed with numerous pillows. I had arranged the manor similar to how my old master's manor was, which proved to make the construction even similar.

" In the morning I shall bring the new servants in for you to meet and after that is entirely up to you."

Mayu nodded in agreement with the plan and slid into bed.

" Very well. You may retire for the night as well Sebastian, that is if demons even sleep."

" Thank you, My Lady."

I gave Mayu a final bow before exiting the room, shutting the door tightly behind me. This one seemed to be more independent. That's good. Independent souls always tasted sweeter.

" Now." I spoke aloud, carrying my lantern as I made my way down the dark hall. " To prepare for tomorrow..."


	2. Her Butler, Settling in

Mayu's POV:

I sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling above. I still could not quite wrap my brain around all that had occurred. Here I was, surrounded by handmade pillows and blankets and cuddled up in a blanket crafted from what was most likely the finest materials in England, when only a day or two ago I was sitting on the cold metal floor of the cell, wishing for death to come and claim me.

" Now I have a new goal." I whispered to myself. " My goal is to find and kill the people who murdered my family and friends and to kill the one behind the laboratory of which I was raised in. I now had Sebastian to assist me and for the first time in a long while I felt a glimmer of hope arise in my sorrow and hatred filled soul. I now finally had something to aim for."

I smiled to myself as I slowly drifted into the first peaceful sleep I have had in a long while. It felt quite nice to finally find a reason to smile.

Mayu POV:

" Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian informed me, pushing the large curtains over my window away so that the sunlight could penetrate the gloomy darkness that had settled in my room overnight.

" Ugh." I mumbled, pulling the fluffy blanket that covered me up to cover my face in a feeble attempt to block out the light. " Who turned on the sun?"

I heard Sebastian chuckle at my actions before walking over to stand beside my bed, his rhythmic footsteps informing me that he was on the side of the bed closest to me.

" Come on Master. You must awaken. The new servants are waiting downstairs for you. You mustn't keep them waiting for long. They do have jobs to attend to after all."

" Ugh. Very well. I shall be out in a moment."

" You wish to tend to your own dressing once more?" Sebastian asked.

" Yes."

" Very well. I shall be waiting outside the door until you are ready. The new servants are already awaiting you in the Foyer. Breakfast is ready in the dining hall as well."

" Alright. Thank you, Sebastian."

" But of course, My lady."

I watched as Sebastian bowed once before turning and exiting my room, closing the door shut firmly behind him.

" Now let's see what there is to wear." I yawned, stumbling towards the overly sized closet that was placed in the far corner of the room. As I opened the closet door I expected to find several garments, all of which were rather plain. But instead I found dozens of extravagant dresses and coats. They appeared to be specially designed and as I studied them further I realized that Sebastian was indeed telling the truth about how he had these clothes specially designed for me because in the back of each dress was a perfect circular hole, a hole which was just large enough for my tail to slip through with ease.

" How the hell did he manage to get all of these duties completed in a day? My butler sure is able, I'll give him that much." I muttered to myself as I gently plucked a rather plain looking pink dress from the abundant pile of fancy dresses. I was not planning on going anywhere today so there was no point in wearing anything extravagant.

As I slipped into my dress I glanced over at the wardrobe and considered putting on a gurtle. I had learned from my mother when I was younger that proper ladies always wore gurtles, no matter the occasion, but then again I was already extremely skinny as it was due to being underfed at the lab so there was no real need for such a garment at the moment.

Several minutes of struggling to brush my hair and attempting to sport high heels without falling on my face I finally was ready to appear in front of my new servants. I wore a light pink dress with a white line across the waist with a matching white flower attached to it and black closed toed one inch black heels. This outfit resembled elegance yet causality. A perfect set to wear for leisure days at the estate. Along with my outfit my long, pin straight brown hair was neatly brushed with a light pink flower just above my right ear. Wow. I still couldn't get over how much different I looked since the last time I looked in the mirror, which had to have been years ago.

" My lady are you alright? You have been in there for 15 minutes. Is something a matter?" Sebastian called from the other side of the closed door.

" No. I am fine Sebastian. I shall be out momentarily."

" Very good, my lady."

I stole one last glance at myself before turning to exit my room.

" Oh good. You are finished. Shall we go and meet the new servants, My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

" Yes."

" Very good, this way now."

I followed closely behind Sebastian as he walked through the labyrinth of the house with what seemed like no trouble. This large house was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Finally after traveling through several oversized Hallways we arrived in what I remembered was the Foyer. By door I saw 4 figures lined up side by side. " Those must be the new servants." I concluded, walking down the numerous stairs that lead to where the figures were neatly assembled.

As we got closer I managed to make out more of the figures and noticed that out out of the four there were 3 males and one female. The single female out of the group wore a typical maid outfit with black shoes along with a pair of large lens glasses. Her burgundy hair was neatly propped into two ponytails that were resting delicately on the top her head. The male next to her seemed to be a bit younger than the maid but still a bit older than me. He wore a straw hat that was attached to his neck and fell loosely on his back. His attire consisted of a white shirt with a red collar, khaki bottoms with brown stripes up and down them, black boots and black gloves. His blonde bangs were pushed back out of his face by 5 bobby pins. 3 on one side and 2 on the other. His facial expressions presented him as a cheerful person who had seen pain.

The male beside the smaller boy seemed to be around the same age as the maid and wore a bored expression on his face with a single unlit cigarette sticking out from his mouth. He wore a typical white chef outfit, black boots and goggles hanging precisely around his neck.

The last and final new servant appeared to be an older gentleman with short gray hair. He wore a suit similar to Sebastian's with a pin attached to it. He had a gray mustache and a monocle covering one eye. He wore a smile as he leisurely sipped the cup of tea in his hands. He was the smallest of the 4

Finally we arrived a few feet in front of the new servants and Sebastian turned to look at me.

" These are your new servants, My Lady. Mey Rin, Finian, Bardroy and Tanaka. Mey Rin is the maid, Finian is the gardener, Bardroy is the chef and Tanaka is the house steward."

" Hello, Young master." All four of them greeted in union, bowing slightly before me.

" Hello. Welcome to the manor."

I noticed that Mey Rin, Finian and Bardroy all wore a surprised expression. I turned to look behind me but nothing was there. I wonder what has shocked them so...

" What is the matter?" I asked, curiously looking from one to the other to the other.

" Oh, Sorry Young Master. We ..er.. we weren't expecting a female young master and err... cat features." Mey Rin began, blushing slightly.

" Oh.. I see.."

" Not... Not that that's a bad thing!" Mey rin stuttered, frantically attempting to cover her mistake. " The cat features look lovely on you, they do."

I smiled at her and shook my head.

" It's quite alright Mey rin, settle down. If it had been my choice I wouldn't have gotten them in the first place."

" Well anyway welcome to the manor. I would like to thank you all for agreeing to work for me."

" Master you should eat now, before breakfast gets cold." Sebastian interrupted, glancing at me once before turning to look back at the servants.

" Mey rin tend to cleaning the manor, Finny tend to the garden, Bard begin Lunch and Tanaka..." Sebastian paused as he glanced over at Tanaka and smiled gently at him. " Continue with what you are doing."

" Yes sir!" Mey Rin, Finny and Bard agreed, scurrying off to complete their assigned jobs while the man named Tanaka simply replied with a " Ho,ho,ho." and continued sipping his tea.

I glanced up at Sebastian who was staring down at me and shrugged.

" These 4 seem like a promising group."

Sebastian smirked at my words.

" Give them a few minutes, then you will think quite definitely, My Lord."

Right then I heard a loud explosion erupt from the kitchen, the sound of plates shattering in the hall and the air piercing sounds of several trees snapping and hitting the ground on the outside grounds.

Sebastian and I quickly exchanged a worried glance and rushed to find what exactly happened, though by the look in Sebastian's eyes I knew that he was already quite aware of what damages the servants had caused.

Please Read and Review. I'm very curious as to what you guys think of my story.


	3. Her Butler, Recruiting

Sebastian POV: ( This occurred before Mayu met the new servants)

I sighed as I stepped down from the carriage and stared at the large manor that loomed in the distance. It had been quite a while since I had last visited this place, although to me the months seemed like only a day or two ago I had lived there, tending to Ciel's every wish and whim.

I quickly walked across the large yard and stopped in front of the familiar front door. Hopefully the servants had decided to remain here. Though they might have left in search of other jobs, considering nothing held them here. They were no longer under the employment of Ciel, therefore they no longer were bound by the duty of protecting the manor from the intruders. Actually, as Ciel left he told them that they could burn the place down if they so wished. It no longer mattered to him.

I rhythmically tapped 3 times on the large white door and patiently awaited someone to answer it. If the servants did in fact leave the manor then I would simply have to hunt them down and speak to them about it, although that would put me behind schedule.

A few moments after I knocked I heard the soft sound of the door unlocking and a tired Mey Rin answered the door, appearing only half awake, that is until she noticed who exactly was standing at the door.

" Se..Sebastian?! Your here?!" Mey Rin exclaimed, her eyes widening in delight. " Finny! Bard! Tanaka! Come quick! Sebastian is here, he is!"

" Hello Mey Rin." I greeted.

" Oh Sebastian we haven't seen you in while, no we haven't." Mey Rin squeaked, blushing wildly.

I chuckled to myself at her expression. I was well aware of her attraction to me but unfortunately for her I did not feel the same towards her. She caused me many problems and always spoke in a annoying high pitched voice.

" Sebastian?! Sebastian is here?!" I heard a voice squeal, a voice that I instantly determined to be Finny. My conclusion was correct because not even 2 seconds later Finny had run into the room as fast as he could, nearly causing Mey Rin to topple over in the process, and now stood directly in front of me, a bright smile upon his face.

" Sebastian?! It's so good to see you! You and the Young Master have been gone for a long time!" Suddenly a confused expression clouded his face as he peered past me and out at the landscape that surrounded the manor. " Where is the young master?"

" That is what I have come to discuss with the four of you about."

Just then a tired looking Bard lumbered into a room, wiping his eyes.

" What the hell is up with all the yelling Mey Rin? It's four in the morning... Oh hey Sebastian." Bard froze for a moment and stared at me unbelieving for a moment. " Wait...Se... Sebastian?! Your here?!"

Behind him stood the smaller version of Tanaka, who just smiled and laughed before taking a sip of tea.

" Well as I'm sure you have all noticed that I do not have the Young Master accompanying me this time." I began, studying everyone's faces. " The reason being he no longer required my assistance. Seeing as I was no longer needed I acquired a new master, a master which is lacking servants. I came here to request you 4 to serve my new master."

Silence filtered through the air as all the servants took in what I had just told them.

" The young master is gone?" Finny asked, his voice practically dripping with sadness.

" Yes. He has moved on."

I took out my pocket watch and impatiently checked the time. Great. Just great. I was already 5 minutes behind schedule. I had to hurry this up.

" So do you chose to accept the offer? I wish to make the fact that you are no longer bound here clear. The Young Master has no longer employed you to protect the manor. You may leave if you so wish."

I hoped that they would. It was be awfully time consuming to find other servants such as them with a license to kill. Rehiring this lot would cause me a lot less time and trouble.

Mey rin, Bard and Finny exchanged a quick glance before nodding.

" Yes." They all replied in union, that is besides Tanaka, who merely laughed.

" Very good, though I must warn you in advance about the new master. They came from the same place that Finny came from and is therefore different than a normal human."

Finny's face darkened at the news before grudgingly nodding.

" Now that that is cleared up, shall we prepare to leave?"

Finny's POV: ( This takes place a few hours after first arriving at the manor and meeting the new Master.)

I peered up into the vast blue clear sky that hung overhead and sighed happily. I absolutely adored the outdoors. Nothing felt better than the warm sensation of the sun streaming down on you and the beautiful feeling of a soft breeze passing by you. Today was such a perfect day. The sky was clear and calm, the temperature was just right, but the best thing out of them all was the arrival of Sebastian at our old manor offering us a job. It had been quite deary since Sebastian and the Young Master had left those 5 months ago. We all were hesitant about weather we should stay at the manor or leave and search for other employment opportunities, but we just couldn't will ourselves to leave. That manor was just so full of memories that it broke our hearts to leave it, but once Sebastian proposed us new job offers of course we accepted. With Sebastian back it was like our family was somewhat back together again, though now we had to get used to obeying a new master.

I blushed slightly as I thought of the new master. She was quite lovely and seemed to be nice, even nicer than Master Ciel. Though I noticed that Sebastian looked at her in a different way then he did our old master. Maybe it was because of her cat features? Everyone in the manor knew quite well that Sebastian had a weak spot for cats.

I glanced down at the numerous flowers that required my attention and yelped at what I saw.

" Oh no! It's only the first day serving my new master and I already managed to mess up!"

While I was lost in thought I had unconsciously mauled all the flowers that I had been ordered to plant and the many pieces lay helplessly in small heaps throughout the garden.

I leapt up frantically and stumbled backwards, desperately attempting to devise a plan to fix the mess I had made without getting My new Master and Sebastian involved.

Suddenly I felt my back slam into something hard, followed by a loud crack as the tree I slammed into snapped in half and plummeted roughly to the ground.

" Oh no!"

I whirled around towards the front of the manor and unsurprisingly found Sebastian and The young master hurrying to see what caused the uproar.

" oh no..."


	4. Her Butler, reunions and planmaking

( 2 weeks later)

Mayu POV:

" What's on the Schedule today Sebastian?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea while studying the numerous pieces of paper in front of me that required my attention.

" You have a meeting to attend to at the yard in the morning and then in the afternoon you have a science session with . After that you are free, My Lady."

" Very well"

It had been 2 weeks since I had formed a contract with Sebastian and already I had been interviewed by the yard about the place of which I was raised and I was even recruited as a high ranking officer there. They had been hesitant at first at the idea of hiring a 16 year old noble but were quickly persuaded once I helped them solve a case that had almost been deemed unsolvable.

" Oh and Young Master this arrived for you earlier this morning. It is a invitation to a ball held by the Druitt." Sebastian added, handing me a white envelop with nothing but a stamp decorating it.

" A ball? Am I able to turn it down?" I glanced back at the papers shattered on my desk as I awaited Sebastian's answer.

" I'm afraid not, My Lady. People are already questioning your position. If you declined an invitation to such a high ranking ball then it will do nothing but harm your status, besides most ladies adore balls. It seems quite odd for one to refuse it so openly."

I sighed before staring back up at Sebastian.

" Fine, I shall attend. When is it?"

" Tonight."

" Tonight?!" I nearly spit out my tea. " They sent the invitation out on the day of the ball? How absurd."

" Yes it is, My Lady, but it is how the Druitt is."

" Very well. You are dismissed Sebastian."

" Thank you, My Lady."

" Oh and by the way Sebastain you don't have to hide your cats in your closet. Cats are allowed here."

Sebastian looked taken aback at my words before smiling.

" How did you know I had cats, My Lady?"

I laughed. " Because hearing meowing coming from your room when I pass by it isn't exactly normal, and besides I am half cat myself, I could smell other traces of cats in the manor."

Sebastian smirked before nodding.

" Thank you, My Lady. I will set them free immediately."

I rolled my eyes and smiled before returning all my attention to the papers on my desk. Each paper was chocked full of information on recent cases. Quite recently there had been reports of kidnapped girls. In some cases the bodies had been recovered, while in other cases they weren't. No matter how hard and carefully I looked I couldn't find any similarities between the cases besides the fact that the kidnapped girls were all around the ages of 6-14 and were kidnapped from their rooms at night. After interviewing all of their parents I came up shorthanded. All were said to be orphan children or just children wondering the streets at night. I also could not find any motive to the cases.

" Young master?" A voice asked from the other side of my office door.

I glanced up at the door just in time to see Finian enter.

" Yes? What is it Finny?" I questioned, returning my attention to the papers resting before me.

" I finished the garden, young master. Is there anything else for me to do?"

" Did you check with Bard and Mey Rin to see if they require any assistance with their tasks?" I wondered, looking up at Finny.

" Sebastian says that I'm not allowed to help in the kitchen or help carry plates because of my strength." Finny muttered.

" He did, did he?"

I thought about that for a moment. Sebastian knew best about what the servants could and could not do so I probably should follow that.

" Well then you can have the rest of the day off."

Finny brightened up at that.

" Really?!"

" I don't see why not. You have been working very hard the last 2 weeks. You deserve a day off. Tell the other servants that they can have the rest of the day off after they finish the duties that they are tending to."

A large smile decorated Finny's face at that and he nodded happily. I noticed a slight blush stain his cheeks as well.

" My lady?" Sebastian interrupted, walking into the room and stood slightly in front of Finny.

" Yes? What is it Sebastian?"

I swear the servants were determined to not allow me to get any of my work done this morning.

" It is time to depart for the meeting. I have the carriage ready for you out front."

" Very well."

I gently placed my papers down on the desk and stood up from my plush black desk chair and began walking towards the door.

" Bye, Young Master." Finny waved as I passed by him.

" See you later Finny."

I glanced over at Sebastian as I walked by and I could have sworn that he glared briefly at Finny in almost a jealous manner before turning to open the door for me. How strange...

Mayu POV:

I tapped my pen repeatedly against the wooden table while one of the yard workers babbled on and on about the case that we were currently working on, or more accurately I was working on. These fools got stumped on the simplest of tricks. It was pathetic really.

" There is no plausible motive behind these murders!" One man announced angrily. " For all we know it could be a whole bunch of different bastards committing these heinous deeds and the similarities between the girls are nothing but coincidences.

" There are no such thing as coincidences. I would think that as a member of the yard you would be well aware of that by now, but I suppose not." I commented, giving the man who spoke up a bored look. " Besides, the manner in which the crimes were committed were committed exactly the same. There is no way several men could replicate each other so precisely and yes there is a motive to the killings. There is always a motive."

The guy who I corrected gave me a glare but I ignored him. I couldn't stand the yard. They couldn't solve anything correctly. They were just a bunch of feeble minded fools, I mean how else would they not be able to locate the factory of which I was tested on and tortured? It wasn't exactly concealed all that well.

I finally stood up from the desk, uncaring on weather the meeting was over or not.

" I'm going to go to the Undertakers office and see what the similarities between the cause of deaths of the girls are, although you all are more than welcome to continue spouting rubbish between one another."

I felt several angry stares on my back as I turned and walked out the door with Sebastian right on my heels. I felt my tail glaze against his legs numerous times as we walked through the narrow hallway.

" Those people are just pure idiots. They think that the correct answer will just show up to them gift wrapped and on a silver platter." I sighed. " Anyway next we are going to the Undertakers office to review the bodies. Do you know the whereabouts of that place?"

" Yes, My Lord. I have visited that place a few times before."

" That's good."

Finally after clearing the numerous halls that lead outside we arrived at the carriage and got in. Sebastian was up front controlling the horses while I sat in the carriage, deep in thought.

These cases... There is something about them that is strange. The bodies of the girls discovered showed no signs of rape or torture . It looked like they were just killed for the heck of it. There was something about the case. I felt as though the answer was right in front of me and I was just too blind to see it. Hmmmmmm.

" Young Master, We have arrived." Sebastian informed, opening the carriage door for me and took me completely by surprise.

" Already?"

" Yes my lord. The Undertaker's shop is not far from the yard for obvious reasons. Now shall we go inside?"

" Yes."

I took Sebastian's hand as he helped me down.

" So this is what the Undertaker's shop looks like." I said to no one in particular. " Well let's go in."

I took a step towards the door, only to stumble backwards into Sebastian when the door sprung open, revealing a long haired human who seemed quite excited at the moment.

" Bassy!" The person exclaimed, lunging at Sebastian, only to be dodged by him and fell face first on the concrete.

" Bassy?" I smirked, looking over at Sebastian's annoyed expression. " I'm guessing you know this person ' Bassy?'"

Sebastian glanced down at me briefly before sighing.

" Yes, unfortunately I do." " Well, well, well who do we have here? Where's that brat?" The red haired person asked, staring down at me.

" This is my new Young Master, Grell. Now what are you doing here? Don't you have souls to reap?"

Sebastian asked, his voice signifying his frustration with the person.

" Reaping souls? What's that?"

The red haired person opened their mouth to respond but was cut off by Sebastian.

" He is a Grim Reaper. He reaps the souls of the dying and determines weather they should live or die by reviewing their cinematic record. A cinematic record Is basically the events of your life. They can see everything you saw and by that they determine what type of person you were and the kind of life you lived."

The red man shrugged and nodded. " Ya that's basically it."

My brain rattled as I took this all in. All right... I suppose that wasn't the strangest thing I have ever heard...

" Wait that's a guy?" I whispered to Sebastian, studying the man before me. He wore a red coat around his elbows, red glasses, a black vest with a white undershirt, a white bow with red stripes, black pants and red healed boots. Call me crazy but he looked more like a she.

" He's transgender." Sebastian replied, no doubt trying to put what he was in appropriate terms.

I nodded. Well alright then.

" My, My, my. Well I usually prefer guys but I can keep my options open can't I?" Grell flirted, staring at me.

I took a step back from the strange man and looked over at Sebastian, who was at the moment no doubt trying not to murder the red man.

" So Bassy. What are you doing here?" Grell's eyes suddenly brightened up. Oh no that can't be good...

" No don't tell me! You came here to declare your ever lasting love for me Didn't you?! Oh well Bassy I don't know what to say!"

Grell advanced towards Sebastian, flirtatiously and tried to tackle him once more, and once again he landed face down in the concrete.

" Not even remotely close Grell." Sebastian muttered, turning to look at me before shaking his head in an annoyed manor. " We came to speak to the Undertaker. Speaking of which what are you even doing here?"

Grell got up from the ground and shrugged again. " Just an assignment from Will. I had to reap some souls in the nearby area and decided to stop here because I was bored." Grell's eyes looking seductively from Sebastian to I as he spoke his next words. " But I'm sure either of you could keep me entertained, hmmm?"

I rolled my guys at the man dressed in red and instead entered the Undertakers shop, leaving Sebastian to deal with the Flamboyant Slut outside.

The door shut firmly behind me as I took in the room. The Undertakers shop was very dim with numerous coffins and knick knacks decorating every square inch of the small shop.

" How can I help you today, My lady? Come to get suited with a coffin did ya?" A creepy voice asked from behind me, causing me to whirl around. My tail stuck straight out and my ears upright as I studied the man that spoke.

" Are you the Undertaker?" I asked cautiously.

" Well I think so. Who knows?" The silvery haired man crackled, walking past me and over to an opened coffin on the other side of the room.

I stared at the odd man for several moments before finally deeming him completely and utterly insane . His long silvery hair completely covered his eyes and I wondered how exactly he could see anything through them. He wore a long black dress looking garment with the sleeves much too long for his arms and a gray sash around his chest. A devious grin was plastered on his face as he spoke aloud different ways he could beautify the corpses in the coffins. What a strange man he was...

Just then Sebastian opened the door to the room with the reaper close behind him. Very close behind .

" Come on Bassy! Just one kiss?!" Grell pleaded, slightly pouting.

" No Grell." Sebastian growled, coming to stand directly beside me.

" Oh your that funny butler." The undertaker giggled, closing the lid of the coffin he was inspecting as he turned to look at Grell, Sebastian and I.

" We came here to get some information about the recent murders of the young girls in the area." I explained, becoming less uneasy as I spoke.

The undertaker smirked at my words and turned to face me. I guessed that he was staring at me through his bangs.

" Well you know the price for information now don't you?" He giggled.


	5. Her Butler, Planning

The creeped out feeling returned at his words and I gave him a puzzled look.

" How much money do you want?"

The Undertaker seemed quite amused at my question and laughed.

" I have no use for the queen's gold. I want the wonderful gift of laughter."

" Laughter?" I asked, now really confused. I wasn't very good at jokes. I never really heard any jokes in the lab unless they were about how pathetic and worthless I was and all the jokes I learned as a child was long forgotten. I stood there, stumped. Why couldn't he just take money?

I guess Sebastian noticed the taken aback look on my face because he smiled down at me and nodded.

" Don't worry, My lady, I will take care of this. Now you and Grell go outside and please, whatever you do, do not try to listen to anything that I say."

" Well alright?" I agreed, seeing no reason to object and turned to walk out the door with Grell right behind me.

" Oh isn't this just soooo romantic." Grell flirted, batting his eyelashes at me as we stepped in the deserted street. It was only around 11 in the morning and there was no trace of anyone else near by.

" Just you and me together, alone. Why don't we do something... fun."

I glanced at Grell and rolled my eyes.

" I thought you were only interested in males Grell." I muttered.

" That may be true but I've never seen a lady like you." Grell winked at me and caused yet another shiver to pass through my body. This guy had some nerve, that was for sure.

We stood there in silence for what was probably around 10 minutes. Grell continued attempting to flirt with me and I continued ignoring him. Did he ever give up?!

" Ohhhh You treat me so coldly!" Grell smiled and hugged himself. " I love it!"

I gave him a questioning look before letting it go. I didn't want to know. He must be insane.

Suddenly the sound of laughter exploded from the Undertaker's shop and Grell and I exchanged curious glances. What could Sebastian have said that was so funny? I never really took him for the jokester type...

" You may come in now. I do believe he will tell us all we want to know." Sebastian smiled as he opened the door so that Grell and I could reenter the dreary shop. I glanced over at the Undertaker and saw that he was still overtaken by giggles. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he laughed and he clutched his desk for support.

" What did you say to him?" I wondered, glancing at Sebastain.

" Just a little joke I know." Sebastian smirked.

" A little joke? That was gold! Oh you are quite a funny demon." The undertaker gasped between giggles.

My eyes widened at his words. How did he know Sebastian was a demon?!

" How do you know Sebastian's a demon." I questioned suspiciously.

" Well as a retired Reaper I should at least be able to determine one's race now shouldn't I?"

Finally the Undertaker settled back down and I nodded understandingly. I could see him being a reaper. He currently acted like Grell, who apparently was also a reaper. I wonder if all the reapers are as insane as them...

" Now for the information." I interrupted, growing bored of his continuous laughter and Grell's flirting with both Sebastian and I, though luckily he focused more on Sebastian.

" Oh yes. Now what was it that you wished to learn about, My Lady." The Undertaker replied, finally managing to regain his composure.

" I would like to get information on the recovered bodied of the missing girls."

A creepy smile spread across the Undertakers face at the mentioning of the corpses and he tapped his long black fingernails together as he replied.

" Oh yes, them. They were quite fun to fix up. So many pretty gashes to cover, hehehehe. They looked to be slashed several times throughout the body. They were hardly recognizable."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so instead I stared at him. Covering up wounds all day was fun to him? Reapers were quite strange.

" There don't seem to be any motives behind the murders either." Sebastian added, glancing at me.

" So I guess you could say that the girls were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I muttered, mauling that over in my mind for a moment. Some were said to have been taken from their rooms at night while others were killed while wandering the streets at night with their family. The family members had all claimed that they had only turned their backs on the children for a moment before they seemingly disappeared out of the blue.

" The only way to solve this case is to prepare a trap." Sebastian stated, tapping his gloved forefinger against his chin before turning to look at me. " You said that the victims ranged from ages 6-14 correct?"

I nodded. " Yes, but I don't see how... oh no...no way."

I shook my hands in a no motion. I understood what Sebastian was implying and there was no way I was going with it.

" You do wish to solve this case don't you, My Lady." Sebastian smirked. " You are the only one who could be the bait, seeing as you are the only Lady here."

" Excuse me! How Rude! There's a Lady right here as well!" Grell fumed, glaring daggers at Sebastian, who in return ignored him.

I thought that over for a moment before sighing.

" Fine, I'll be bait, though there's one little problem. I'm 16, not 14. I don't think I could pass off for a 14 year old..."

Grell smiled brightly at my words and immediately ran over to me and looped his arm with mine before winking at me.

" Nothing a bit of Make up and the right outfit can't fix!"

I yanked my arm away from Grell's before responding.

" I'll probably regret this in the near future but what the hell. Alright. Let's just get this over with."


	6. Her Butler, Vengeful

" Out!" I growled, glaring at Grell with my finger pointing towards the door. " I am not getting changed when you are in here."

I had just gone through an excruciating hour of Grell piling all different types of makeup on my face and had to grin and bear it as he nearly yanked all of my hair as he placed it in a high ponytail with a bow to top it off. I was soooo going to kill him after this mission.

Grell huffed in response and folded his arms in defiance. " Why can't I stay?!" He demanded, refusing to budge.

" Grell, Wouldn't you please leave just for a moment so my Young Master can get changed?" Sebastian, who had been watching from the corner during this whole makeover asked, a cute, questioning look on his face.

" Hmph fine. I'll do anything for you Bassy." He sang, a smile enlightening his face.

" That includes You "Bassy". Both of you, out now. Wait for me downstairs."

A surprised look crossed Sebastian's face at my words. " But My Lady I..."

" Don't but My Lady me, I want to be alone, so out both of you!"

I quickly scouted them both out the door, locked it tightly behind me and sighed. This new life was so hectic. Much more hectic than it had been only weeks ago.

I winced slightly as the memories of that horrid lab flashed before my eyes and I slid down the length of the wall until I felt my bottom hit the cold floor below me. Even through the thick fabric of the fluffy dress I could feel the cold nipping at my legs, raising a particularly horrid memory into my mind.

~ Flashback~

" Ow! No! Stop!" I cried as the doctors ruthlessly threw me down onto the cold, metallic dissection table and I shivered slightly. The cold nipped at my skin through the thin fabric of the ragged dress I was forced to wear and I felt fresh, salty tearing begin to cascade down my face at a swift pace.

" Let me go! Please!"

The doctors, male and female alike, merely laughed at my feeble pleas for help and snapped me into the chains that were built into the table.

" Shut up girl. Your just trash. A good for nothing. You should be happy that you we gave you some purpose in life." A tall, chunky man scoffed, his horrendous breath assaulting my nostrils as he leaned towards me and I felt as if I would throw up. But I had thrown up everything in me days ago. His breath stunk of alcohol and smoke and I turned my head away from him.

" Your just a worthless brat. Now stay still or do you want us to knock you out like last time?" A female doctor snarled, approaching me with a large needle.

I gulped at the thought of the last time I had come here and shook my head as fast as I could. No... Not like last time...

" Then shut up."

I fidgeted as much as I could beneath the metal straps as the needle neared the main vein on the other side of my elbow and I screamed, tearing still streaming from my eyes.

" No! No! No more needles!"

My pleas did nothing but add fuel to the fire and the doctors all glared at me irritably.

" AHHHHHHH."

My body began to spas as the needle made contact with my vein and the chemicals within it attacked my blood instantly. My arms and legs felt as though they were on fire and my organs felt as if they were collapsing in on each other and I felt my breathing turn in rough, ragged breaths The doctors began to distance themselves from me and I heard someone screaming... no... It was I who was making that inhuman noise. The noise of pure pain and the will to die.

Minutes passed, though it felt much like hours before the pain in my body, besides my eyes, tailbone and head began to filter away.

Beside me I saw the doctors taking notes on my reaction and I felt rage add the pain in my head. They didn't even care about the pain I was enduring at the moment. They were merely wondering how the chemicals would react to my body. These were not humans... These were demons... Humans could never be so cruel.( Authors Note: They aren't actually Demons. She was just comparing them to demons due to their ruthless and uncaring natures) No... Such Humans shouldn't be able to exist.

My thoughts about the doctors quickly withered away and soon all I could think about was the pain searing through my ears and tailbone. My eyes felt as though they would pop out from my sockets and my tail bone felt as though it was protruding.

" It's reacting! Look at her head!" A doctor gasped.

' What? What's wrong with my head?!' I thought, fear racing through me. What abnormality was wreaking havoc upon me now?

" AHHHHH!"

Suddenly I heard a popping sound and the world went black.

~ End of flashback~

" My Lady?! Are you alright in there, My lady?!"

Sebastian's worried voice awoke me from my horrendous nightmare and I was shocked to find several tears had slipped from my eyes and now traveled down my cheeks.

" Damn it.." I muttered, gently swiping the tears off my cheeks and eyes. " Shit... I hope my makeup isn't smeared. The last thing I need is for Grell to do it again..."

" My Lady?!"

" Sorry, Sebastian. I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment." I said, attempting to regain my normal, authoritative voice but failed miserably as my voice quivered.

That flashback... That was all the reason I needed to refuel the hatred I held towards them. That was what I needed to continue moving forward, regardless of who I had to kill in the process.

I quickly shedded the casual dress I was wearing and slid into the red frilly one that Grell had laid out for me.

" Are you alright, My Lady?" Sebastian asked as I exited my room, concern decorating his face, although I couldn't tell if it was real concern he felt or merely the concern he was forced to fake as a butler.

" Yes. I am fine Sebastian. Now come, we have a case to solve."

~ Sorry I haven't updated this lately. I wasn't even aware anyone was reading it until recently. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!"


End file.
